


Sticky Sweet

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of an innocent lollipop, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester is a Tease, Schmoop, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: Sam Winchester is fifteen years old. He’s whip smart and dangerously clever. He’s a damn teenage tease and ruiner of big brothers everywhere (except really only his big brother, unless all the guys who get ruined by Dean for even looking too long count, too).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, cross posted from my tumblr. Inspired by [this](https://t.co/VQvcpKzOWz) (NSFW) picture. It was supposed to be super smutty but somehow the schmoop tag is still up there. If I ever manage to write something that doesn't qualify as schmoop... well, that'll be the day, folks. Ha.
> 
> Enjoy! ❤

Sam Winchester is fifteen years old. He’s whip smart and dangerously clever. He’s a damn teenaged tease and ruiner of big brothers everywhere (except really only his big brother, unless all the guys who get ruined by Dean for even looking too long count, too).

 

He’s fifteen and he looks all kinds of innocent right up until he doesn’t, when he takes innocent things and makes them fucking sinful, the more witnesses the better. Dad makes for the best audience because Dean can’t do shit while he’s watching and Dad can’t say anything either, not unless he wants to acknowledge that his youngest son is being deliberately provocative and why? The only ones who see him are his father and brother.

 

But Dad’s not around, holed up somewhere three counties over with Caleb hunting God only knows what, so it’s just Sam and Dean and a greasy diner off Route 66. Sam had batted his pretty boy lashes and played it up for the middle-aged waitress who seemed taken with his soft voice and good manners.

 

She left the bill on their table along with two knock off tootsie pops, refilling Dean’s tiny diner mug with coffee before going back to the counter. Dean only takes his eyes off his brother long enough to fish the cash out of his wallet, but as he returns it to his back pocket and looks across the table, Dean almost chokes. His mouth waters instantly and he pushes a harsh breath out his nose, his lips pursed together firmly.

 

Sam has unwrapped the bright red candy and he’s spinning it in the cradle of his tongue, which Dean swears is getting pinker as he watches. Sam keeps twirling it, feigning a look of boredom as it gets shiny with his spit.

 

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean hisses under his breath in warning. His dick is filling up fast, getting uncomfortable where it’s trapped behind his zipper, and Dean knows he’s fucked. Sam has always been like this when it comes to his big brother – demanding and damn near insatiable; when he gets Dean going like this there’s no stopping him. This only ends when Dean comes in his fucking pants in this very seat or when he breaks, wrenching Sam out of the booth to give him what he’s begging for at the first semi-private place Dean can manage to drag him to.

 

Sam languidly looks up at Dean at the sound of his name, blinking in mock surprise as he closes his lips around the white paper stick and hollows his cheeks, giving the lollipop a hard suck before tugging it back out with an obscene _pop_.

 

“What?” he asks, his lashes fluttering innocently even as his cheeks start to get pink like his candy-stained lips. The little shit gets off on this – being showy, teasing Dean in public, egging him on – and so does Dean but _Jesus_ the kid is going to get him arrested one of these days.

 

Sam doesn’t wait for an answer, just watches Dean watch him as he sucks the lollipop back into his mouth, making a show of slowly pushing it in until most of the stick is disappeared between his pursed, petal lips. Dean barely restrains his whimper as Sam starts to pull the stick back out again, and his dick throbs hot and angry against his stomach.

 

“Sammy, please,” Dean whispers brokenly, begging. The diner is far from empty, and the waitress keeps looking over and smiling at Dean. He only prays she doesn’t decide to come over.

Sam’s eyes get big then, realizing how close he is to getting what he wants, and he’s the one silently pleading now. Dean is done for, completely at the mercy of his kid brother, and Sam fucking knows it.

 

Dean sighs, just this side of a whine, as Sam opens his mouth unnecessarily wide, dragging the shrinking globe of sugar down his tongue and across his lips. Dean is so hard it almost hurts, his fists clenched at his sides, and despite his brother’s relatively calm exterior Dean is sure Sam isn’t faring much better. Dean doesn’t miss it when Sam shifts a little in his seat, obviously seeking the same relief.

 

The corners of Sam’s candy-coated lips  turn up in a knowing smile before he sucks the lollipop back into his mouth and Dean has suddenly reached his limit for today. He cracks, resolved now, and as soon as he starts to slide out of his seat he can see the glee on Sam’s face, the triumphant glimmer in his darkened eyes because he’s won.

 

Dean isn’t gentle when he grabs at Sam’s hoodie and yanks him out of the booth. Sam giggles – fucking _giggles_ – as Dean manhandles him into position against the front of his body to hide his very obvious bulge behind the cause of it. Dean almost growls under his breath, digging his fingers into Sam’s shoulder tightly as he marches him right out of the diner.

 

They get outside and round the corner of the building to where they parked the Impala. Sam is soft and pliant under Dean’s hands, inviting everything he knows Dean wants to do to him, and it only stokes the fire burning in Dean’s belly all the more. As soon as they’re close enough, Dean spins Sam around and shoves him hard against the side of the car.

 

“Goddammit, Sam,” Dean exhales in a rush, tearing the sucker out of Sam’s mouth and crushing their lips together.

 

Sam makes a small, happy sound low in his throat, squirming where Dean is pinning him between his chest and the cool metal of the Impala. He slips his fingers under the collar of Dean’s inherited leather jacket to link them together at the back of his neck.

 

Dean kisses Sam fiercely, hard enough to bruise, licking the sticky-sweet residue off his lips, and then he plunders Sam’s mouth, chasing the sugary taste inside. Sam arches into it, pressing his skinny boy frame against Dean’s chest and rubbing their cocks together through their jeans. The friction is so good and Dean gasps for the relief of it. Sam takes the break in Dean’s kisses to capture his brother’s tongue between his lips, sucking it into his mouth like it’s that damned lollipop. Dean moans at the tight pull of Sam’s mouth and Sam echoes him with a whimper, sucking harder and bucking against Dean’s hips.

 

Dean is desperate now, riled up past the point of rational thoughts like _baby brother, stop, someone might see_ and instead stuck on _baby brother, mine, mine, mine_. He reaches down, leaning a little in order to grab behind Sam’s knee and then he tugs his leg up to wrap around his waist. It’s getting harder and harder to do this since Sam won’t stop freakin’ growing, and a part of Dean hates that a part of him grieves for the tiny, bird-boned little brother who is rapidly being replaced with all this height and lean muscle, but Dean won’t stop as long as he’s able, holding onto that part of Sam for as long as he can. The movement is rough and it jostles Sam enough that he gasps and lets go of Dean’s tongue.

 

“Dean!” He cries out and holds on even more tightly as he hops and gets his other leg up, too, hooking them at the ankles around Dean’s waist.

 

“Dammit, Sammy,” Dean growls, pressing Sam harder against the car so he won’t fall, and he starts thrusting against his brother’s body, grinding them together. “Gettin’ me all worked up like that – where people can see, fuck, they could still see, Sam. You’re such freakin’ trouble.”

 

His own words are staccato, barely more than grunts in time with his hips, and Sam is clinging to him desperately, his mouth open and panting against Dean’s ear. “Can’t–” he struggles to catch his breath “–can’t help it. Want you, Dean. Need– needed you to take me.”

 

“ _Fuck_ ,”  Dean hisses and doesn’t let up, ruthlessly slamming his brother against the car with the piston of his hips, and the car rocks a little from the force of it.

 

“Dean, p-please,” Sam whines, nipping at Dean’s ear, and Dean turns his head to catch Sam’s mouth in another deep, dirty kiss.

 

Dean can feel it when Sam comes, feels his body tense and shudder, feels the heat blooming between them. “Yeah, that’s it. So good, Sammy.”

 

Dean doesn’t slow the harsh roll of his hips even as Sam’s body goes lax and heavy in his arms.

 

“Dean,” Sam sighs languidly, his voice wavering with the push of Dean’s body against him, and he tucks his face into Dean’s neck. “C’mon, big brother.”

 

Dean groans and inhales sharply as he trips over the edge, his hips stuttering as he pulses in his pants, can feel his come gushing warm and wet on his skin. He pants wildly, gasping as the last wave lets him go and leaves him wrung out and empty, shaking as he tries not to drop his not-so-little-anymore brother on his ass.

 

Sam is humming quietly – practically purring, really – kissing lazily at all the skin he can reach without moving and his fingers playing with the short hair at the back of Dean’s neck.

 

“God, Sammy,” Dean sighs. “You kill me, kiddo.”

 

Dean can feel Sam’s pleased smile against him before Sam leans back to look at him, his face still flushed and more beautiful than should ever be allowed.

 

“Yeah,” Sam says quietly, like it’s a secret. “But you love it.”

 

He holds Dean’s gaze then, even as he tilts his head down and bites his kiss-swollen lip, his eyes soft and his smile wavering, just that little bit unsure. It’s more of a question than he lets on. Dean would shake his head but he knows Sam would take it the wrong way. Sam – the same instigating little shit who sucks candies in public just to get his brother hard – is all confidence and bravado while he works Dean up, right until this moment, when Dean isn’t allowed to forget how young he is, how much he needs Dean’s reassurance even though his big brother is the surest thing in his entire life.

 

“Yeah, Sammy. I do,” Dean says back softly, nuzzling in against Sam’s face and then kissing the corner of his mouth until he can feel Sam’s lips turn up in an honest-to-God blinding smile that only belongs to Dean.

 

Dean didn’t say it but that smile tells him that Sam heard it all the same. _I love you._

 

Sam carefully unhooks his legs and Dean helps him drop down to stand on his own two feet as they peel apart, but only enough for them to slide into the front seat. Both of them are grateful the motel isn’t far and they’ll be getting cleaned up soon.

 

Sam curls up at Dean’s side while he drives, tucked under Dean’s arm, and Dean looks down at the top of his brother’s head with a grin. Sam may have started this, but Dean is still his big brother and he’s sure as hell going to be the one who ends it. The night is young, Dad’s not coming back for another couple days, and Sam may be an expert tease, but he learns from the best, after all. Dean knows exactly how to get his brother strung out and desperate, too. Revenge is going to be so, so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by, dears ❤


End file.
